The overall goal of this project is to model and make phenotype-gene-environment association predictions using multiple data types relevant to neuropsychiatric phenotypes. While numerous groups around the globe tackle the bigger problem of tracing environmental and genetic factors affecting manifestation of complex traits in humans, only a small fraction of these studies is relevant to neuropsychiatric phenotypes. To our knowledge, no holistic approach of modeling and computational scrutiny of multiple threads of experimental evidence exists. This project is designed to fill this gap;it is the focal point of all the modeling proposed here[unreadable]it brings together all projects and all experts of the Center, to create a consensus on modeling assumptions and analytics, in approaches to normalize data, and in ways to evaluate results of the global inference.